


Day Eleven: Fire Alarm

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [11]
Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Gen, fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie tries cooking one of Wonder Woman's recipes... Things don't work out too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eleven: Fire Alarm

“What’s that?” Kon asked as an alarm squealed though the tower. It wasn’t their ‘there’s danger go help’ alarm nor was it the one Tim had installed to warn them of the adult’s imminent arrival.

Said Boy Wonder suddenly came tearing though the living room almost faster than Bart, carrying what looked to be a fire extinguisher. Kon’s eyes went wide and he flew after him to the kitchen where Cassie was standing now covered in foam. Looking past her to assess the damage Kon saw that the microwave was also covered in foam and there was what looked to be some sort of black mess on the floor.

“What was that?” he asked again.

Tim smirked, “That was the fire alarm Kon.” 

“We have a fire alarm? Since when do we have a fire alarm?”

“Kon we’ve always had a fire alarm, we just go out for pizza far too much.”

“Oh.” Kon said in confused realisation.

 

“I don’t know what happened… I was just making porridge. It shouldn’t have caught on fire.”

Kon snorted and he could feel Tim’s disbelief. 

“Did you put enough milk in?” Tim asked, concerned.

“Yeah the same as always… though it was a new recipe Diana just gave me…”

“Cassie, as amazing as Wonder Woman is… she can’t cook to save her life.”

Cassie just smiled weakly and the three of them just burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
